Alarm Clock, Meet Haruno Sakura
by The Forsakened One
Summary: A short one shot involving alarm clocks...i hate them with a passion. NaruSaku


A/N I got kinda bored with re writing and I didn't feel like thinking things up for my story so I decided to write a one shot…or at least make an attempt.

Disclaimer: I don't have the money to fight a lawsuit so I wont be making any irrational claims…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura stirred as the infamous beeping of an alarm clock resounded through the room. Groggily she stuck her hand out from underneath the covers and attempted to find the annoying little thing. She managed to grab it and hit the snooze button before pulling the clock underneath the covers with her.

"_7:30 already…Damnit im to comfortable to move…oh screw it, if they need me then they can find me." _She threw the little clock back onto the table and curled up in the covers. Unfortunately when she threw the clock it was now out of here reach. Five minutes later the annoying little thing went off again. Groaning she slid her hand out yet again attempting to find the nuisance. Realizing that the longer it took to kill the damn thing the longer it would be until she got to go back to sleep. She pulled the covers off over her head and looked for the clock. Spotting it on the edge she made a move to grab it. She accidentally pushed the clock off the table and in return she also fell out of bed. Now she was extremely annoyed. Grabbing the soon to be dead clock she looked around for anything that could turn it off.

"Damnit why does this clock not have an off switch!!!" She hit a few switches and buttons before the thing turned off. "Finally!" She crawled back into bed and snuggled up once more. Little did she know that when she "turned it off" she accidentally set the alarm for five minutes later and she also made it so the annoying beeping was replaced with a siren. Around 4 minutes and 57 seconds later Sakura was about to doze off.

58 seconds. Her eyes were feeling heavy.

59 seconds. She was almost there.

60 seconds. She went flying out of bed so fast that se nearly set it ablaze. Grabbing the clock she started slamming it against the bedside table. Unfortunately this was a very strong clock and it didn't break wich oly infuruiated the tired girl even more. She was about to beat it to death with the shoe she just found on the ground when the siren stopped. She put down the shoe and had enough sense to laugh sheepishly. Sitting up in bed was a very annoyed Naruto who had just clicked off the alarm.

"Am I going to have to deal with this every morning Sakura?" She stuck her tongue out at him and then crawled back into bed.

"Maybe, maybe not. Anyway its your fault for asking me to move in with you."

"Oh then maybe it would be a mistake to ask you something else…" Now Sakura was interested.

"Ask me what?" Naruto had a smirk on his face before he rolled over into the covers. "Naruto, ask me what?!" She jumped onto the bed and started to shake him. Naruto grabbed her and brought her under the covers with him.

"Naruto!" He chuckled before kissing her on her forehead.

"I was going to ask if you would considering sleeping with me for a little longer." Sakura playfully punched his shoulder.

"Baka, you don't even have to ask…" She pulled the covers over her and Naruto and snuggled into him before falling fast asleep.

Naruto was well on his way of falling asleep to….that is until an annoying beeping sound filled the air. It was instantly silenced when Naruto's fist slammed on it shattering it.

"Damn clock."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N yea I really hate alarm clocks and well I thought that this was kinda funny when I thought it up…although I think the transfer from mind to paper dulled it. N e ways review and tell me what you think.


End file.
